Virus Origin
by FukaiMori
Summary: Noah Kaiba had created a girl to be his assain. A girl that was injected with the deadliest virus. From the day of her creation to the day that she was disposed of, because a Soul in her was never meant to be there at all.
1. Origin

Heres where it all started all for Virus and Akusa and Nakht!! ^^ Just a few disclamiers.  
  
I OWN YGO!!  
  
Yami and Bakura:*glare at me*  
  
Eep! I meant I DON'T own YGO heheh...*sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
Dailog ~...~-Thoughts  
  
  
  
VIRUS ORIGIN  
  
  
  
Origin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You remembered or know me as Jezabel Shiyen. I was the girl that had two Yami's. One was Yami Bakura, a Tomb Robber; who was really Ryou Bakura's Yami. My Yami, Nakht. The Ancient Priestess of the Six Priests.  
  
My friends were Yugi his Yami of the Millenuim Puzzle. Ryou, Bakura of the Millenuim Ring. Nakht, Shadi along with Isis and Yami Isis of the Millenuim Tauk. Seto Kaiba and his younger brother, Mokuba. Jou and his own little sister, Shizuka. Mai Kujak, Honda and Anzu. And surprisingly Malik and his Yami of the Millenuim Rod.  
  
They all had known what I was, but still cared for me no matter what. And I was really happy about that.  
  
You know thier story, but you don't really know mine and Nakht's. Sometimes confused of what or who I am. Confused of how I could be Nakht's reincarnation instead of Malik or his Yami.  
  
Well....you won't be anymore, because........  
  
This is our story of how we came to be....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~**3 Years Ago**~  
  
"Perfect!! This is just excellent!" A kid cried out. Noah Kaiba looked almost like his half brother; Seto Kaiba. His hair was in the same style, but he was alittle shorter. His hair was light blue and he wore a white coat that was botton up.  
  
"Whats it?" Ashen Shiyen asked; one of the scientest Noah had hired for his experiment.  
  
"I found my experiment. My perfect little Assain." Ashen walked over and saw what Noah had planned. She bit her bottome lip.  
  
"You think that will worked? I mean creating a human then injecting a deadly virus in it." She grabbed the blueprints and took a closer look. It was carefully planned out. ~It might actually work.~  
  
Noah smiled. He knew Ashen was having second thoughts about his plan. "We should get started it right away. I want to take Seto out as possibly as quickly. The sooner he is out of the picture the faster I could take over Kaiba Corp."  
  
Ashen nodded. "We are gonna need some DNA in order to make the human."  
  
Noah seemed to think. "A minor step back, but that could be fixed." He looked at the India lady standing next to him. "You think you and your sister, Katrine could go to the Blood Bank and get something from there?" he asked, but his eyes widen. "Better yet..."  
  
Noah seated himself at his desk and began to type furiously on his laptop. "We don't want just any human blood. We want a blood that looks unique looking. Giving my little Assain a unique look and able to give her a shifting look."  
  
"Her, sir?" Ashen asked. Noah nodded.  
  
"I want our little Assain to be a girl. Girls are much more sneakier and have very good stealth modes." Noah clicked a couple of times and turned his laptop to Ashen. "Malik Isthar. Doesn't he have a unique look and is known to be a fierce killer too."  
  
Ashen eyes were worried as she bit her bottom lip again. ~I just hope he knows what the hell he's getting himself into.~ "We'll set out tonight and retrieve your blood, sir. Your project will be started right away."  
  
Noah nodded in satiesfaction. "Good. Your the best I have, Ashen and your sister. If any one could pull this off its you and your sibling."  
  
Ashen nodded and turned to leave.  
  
Noah turned back to his laptop. The picture of a young Malik on his screen; his voilet eyes looked dangerous and his platnuim hair made him look queer looking with his dark egyptain skin.  
  
  
  
~**6 Weeks Later**~  
  
"Phew!" A lady with tan dark skin and black hair; wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her brown eyes narrowed as she tried to concentrate.  
  
"Focus, Katrine, focus..." she said to herself.  
  
She had poked a thin needle through the surface of a clear glass sheet that was protecting and holding in the liquid with a young baby in there.  
  
Katrine slowly and steady push the needle in and tried not to break anything. And if she did everyone in the same room with her would be dead in the matter of seconds.  
  
In the vile she held contained a blue glowing liquid. The most deadly virus. It was a virus that had bits and pieces of other virus that were deadly to humans. They called it Shadow-3000.  
  
Katrine made a face as she felt that needle poke into the soft flesh of the young baby that look like the age of or at least five or six months. Her brown eyes widen as she felt the baby move, but just alittle as it felt something poke it.  
  
Katrine gently injected the blue liquid into the baby. She pulled out the needle, looking at the baby then looking up at the monitors that were hooked to the vile that the baby was in.  
  
She nodded as everything seemed fine. Ashen had entered to see her sister done what she was supposed to be. "Is everything okay?" she asked.  
  
Katrine smiled and pulled off her gloves and putting everything back in her tool box. "Lets break for lunch. My head is hurting from just trying to concentrate to injecting the Shadow into her."  
  
Ashen nodded and stood back as her sister passed her. Then she moved out too.  
  
No one notice that baby body heat beginning to raise quickly or the liquid getting warm from the baby.  
  
  
  
~**2 Weeks Later**~  
  
"Sir!! Sir!!" a lady wearing a white coat and her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail; came bursting through the door.  
  
Noah looked up and glared at the blonde. "Kiya, how many times..."  
  
"Its the girl!! She's reacting!!"  
  
"Already!??" Noah quickly ran out of his seat; causing it to crash to the ground.  
  
Both him and Kiya ran into the experiment to see Ashen and Katrine around the vile.  
  
There floating in the green neon liquid was a girl of the age elven. Her short white hair floated mindlessly in the liquid as her arms were crossed over her chest and her legs crossed over.  
  
Her eyes were closed, but her body would twitch and jerk now and then.  
  
Noah looked at the monitors to see the heart beating furiously. The body heat going up and raising. He looked back to see the girl twitching.  
  
  
  
**Dream**  
  
The sand were warm and the air hot. The Egyptain sun beated down on her as she flew through the sky; her white wings carrying her to her destanation. A girl with white hair dressed in Egyptain outfit had entered a palace that gleamed gold when they sun it. Her wings disappeared as she ran in.  
  
A kid with spikey black-crimson hair and ruby red eyes sat at his throne as he watch and listen to one of them explaining about building a pyramid for the Gods.  
  
He had intruppted the explanation and said that they'll discuss it tomorrow.  
  
Without question the man left. The white hair girl leaned over to the young Pharaoh and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widen and look at the girl.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Quite sure, Pharaoh Yugioh." she answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls eyes snapped open.  
  
*Z-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-P!!!*  
  
A burst of energy shattered the glass and the people all fell to the ground from the burst of energy.  
  
Noah shaky, but excited got on to his knees and looked up to see a small girl sitting on the bottom of the vile. She was soaked as the liquid was split everywhere.  
  
Noah stood up along with the rest of his scientist.  
  
"Behold..." he spread his hands towards the girl. "Our first virushuman assain." he said with a smile.  
  
The girl looked up with her green eyes and smoke smoking from her body as it streamed around her small body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tis is the first chapter. Little Virus has been created now and tomorrow shall be the first test for the little girl. ^^ Sora:Awwww!! I want a chibi Virus!! *whines* Cloud:You are soo insane, Sora. Sora:No i'm not. Cloud:Are too. Sora:Am not! Cloud:Too. Sora:Not! Riku:*looks down to see a chibi Virus* Come on. Lets get something to eat. Chibi.V:^^ Ota. REVIEW!! 


	2. Introducing Duel Monsters

VIRUS ORIGIN  
  
Introducing Duel Monsters  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~**3 Weeks Later**~  
  
A small girl of elven years; stood in the middle of a room. She wore a black coat that had a top and it split just above her waist. Underneath her black jacket she wore white clothing. The shoes conneceted to her pants.  
  
White short hair as a boy and young green egyptain eyes to go along with her light tan skin.  
  
Virus stood there poised, waiting to attack. It had only been three weeks since her released and already she was becoming what she was creatd for. A killing machine.  
  
A Assain.  
  
"Okay Virus." Noah's voice rang out.  
  
Virus nodded.  
  
Noah turned to Katrine and nodded. Katrine reached over and press a botton.  
  
"Releasing synthoids."  
  
A slot open up and two metals balls rolled and uncurled. Virus watch the robots get ready to poised. Her face was experssionless.  
  
"Attack." Noah commanded the robots.  
  
The two synthoids attacked Virus; shooting red laser. Virus easily dodged them; using her size as thier advantage. She backed up to a certain point.  
  
She ran and jumped over a height that no human could jump. She flipped over them and landed gracefully on her feet like a cat. Green specks started to form around her.  
  
  
  
"Sir, her body tempature just went from 98.6% to 110.7% and raising."  
  
Noah nodded. "And those specks?" he tapped the screen. "Are they normal?"  
  
One of the female scientist nodded. "Those are radiation specks, sir."  
  
"Radiation specks?" Noah questioned.  
  
"They are sort of like side affects from the Shadow-3000, sir. The body heat and specks are perfectly normal condition."  
  
Noah nodded; understanding.  
  
Virus rammed her green glowing fist into the metal flesh. Which was already melting slowly from just being near the girl. She ripped off the arm and shot the other synthoid; making it back off.  
  
Virus then kicked the synthoid she had wounded into the other. Both synthoid had blown up as they collided into each other.  
  
Virus stood there; watching the fire in the corner of the room they were in.  
  
"Time?" Noah asked Ashen.  
  
"A minute and forty seconds." Noah nodded.  
  
"Good. Now someone get in there and take out those flames before she gets burn."  
  
One of the guards nodded and took off. Noah turned back to look at the young egyptain girl.  
  
"Now she can play. I'll teach her a game thats been going around for sometime."  
  
Ashen smiled and nodded. ~Good. She needs to play like normal kids.~ she watch Virus watch the men take out the fire. ~But then she not like other kids.~ she frown.  
  
"But first." Noah back from the door. "Feed her. I'll bet she's hungery."  
  
"Yes, sir." Ashen bowed her head slightly.  
  
  
  
*Staduim**  
  
Virus was being lead by green hair Hideki. Another scientist that was hire to teach Virus her education and other things about life.  
  
She was full and satiesfied from eating as well her virus from eating too.  
  
"Where are we going??" Virus voiced piped up. She her voice sounded choclate and young. "Are we doing another session? I'm gonna be more hungerier."  
  
Hideki chuckled. "No, Virus. You are gonna be taught something new and fun."  
  
"F-u-u-n??" her green eyes widen. "Fun! I hadn't any fun since my first and second kill."  
  
Hideki looked at Virus. He sighed. Already she was turing into what she was created for.  
  
"This way Virus." Hideki lead her to a station. "Get on."  
  
Virus obeyed. She was on high alert and cautious and poised to attack. She could feel the steady flow of her power.  
  
"Hideki?" Virus asked. She looked around, but to see the man gone from sight.  
  
"Little Virus."  
  
"Huh!?" Virus stood back as her station raised. She turned to see Noah on the other side from her.  
  
"Noah?" Virus said; surprised. "What are we doing?"  
  
"A card game." Noah shuffled his deck. "You don't have a deck of your own. So, you can use the deck on the board."  
  
Virus looked at the deck of cards and picked it up. She flipped over the top card.  
  
"Swords of Revealing Light?" she said in quesion.  
  
The Game is called Duel Monsters."  
  
"Duel Monster." Virus repeated.  
  
Noah nodded. "I want to teach you. Its quite simple and fun." Virus nodded. She looked at the card.  
  
  
  
~**FLASH**~  
  
"I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" A boy that look like Noah, but taller and brown hair with blue eyes.  
  
A stone tablet rose from the ground and turned to face a girl with white hair short as a boy.  
  
A huge dragon appeared before them. It face the Witch of the Black Forest and the Dark Elf.  
  
The girl grinned. "I was hoping you play that!" she cried out.  
  
"I play Swords of Revealing Light! It imprison your three White Dragons for three full turns!"  
  
The priest Seto narrowed his eyes. "And as you wait for your monster to be release. I'll play this monster...RED EYES!!"  
  
Another stone tablet rose from the ground. A black dragon appeared.  
  
"I'll equip it with Dragon nail and fuse him with a metal monster. Creating the...METAL BLACK DRAGON!!"  
  
"Wha!!" Priest Seto backed up as the young Pharaoh watch the battle from his room.  
  
  
  
**~FLASH~**  
  
Virus blinked a couple of times from the having the flashback. ~Wierd.~ she thoguht.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Noah asked. Virus nodded.  
  
Thier life points showed on the side of thier station. '2000' was thier life points.  
  
Virus closed her eyes. Something wanted out and she wanted to know who. So, she easily gave in.  
  
The Anubis eye flashed on her forehead.  
  
"I'm ready, Noah." Virus called out. Her eyes were now hazel with a bright orange flamning around her pupil.  
  
  
  
**BRIDGE**  
  
"Hey! What the hell is going on!??" on the of the scientist yelled. All the computers and other technology just went haywire.  
  
"Why the hell are the computers going nuts??" one of them asked.  
  
"We don't know. The television doesn't work or the snack machines. Everything that runs on chips and megabytes just went haywire!"  
  
Ashen frown. "Hmmmm."  
  
  
  
"Okay. Lets get this Duel started!! Duel!" Noah looked at his card. "I'll play on face down and put this one out. Dream Clown!!"  
  
Virus backed up; her eyes wide. "The monster! It came to life!"  
  
Noah chuckled. "No little Virus. They are just holograms. Don't be afraid."  
  
Virus frown. "I'm never scared. I was just surprise of how big they look."  
  
"Ahhh. Well you should be ready for anything, Virus. You should never be caught by surprise. No assain is ever caught off by surprise. Remember that."  
  
Virus nodded. "I'll play this card...Crass clown!!" A chubby monster appeared in front the Dream Clown. "Slice him 'n dice him, Crass Clown!!"  
  
The monster obeyed and lurch forward. Cutting the Dream Clown in half. Noah points drop jsut alittle.  
  
"Good! I shall play the Ancient Elf and play down magic card." Noah's monster destroyed Virus Crass Clown.  
  
"Argh.." Virus eyes narrowed. She looked at the cards in her hands. "Hmmm. I'll put down a magic card and put my Curse of Dragons in defense mode as I play Man-Eater Bug!!"  
  
  
  
**Four Minutes Later**  
  
"Your sowrds are gone, Virus. You know what that means." Noah said.  
  
Virus growled in frustration as she saw the three headed white dragon lower thier heads to her Red Eyes.  
  
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!! ATTACK!!"  
  
The three headed dragons attacked.  
  
"Not yet!!!" Virus cried out. "MIRROR FORCE!" she flipped over a card. A mirror shield her monster and reflected the attack right back at the Dragon.  
  
Noah life points drop to zero. "Oooh!!" Virus returned normal. She jumped down from where she was.  
  
Noah patted her head. "That was a very good duel for your first time."  
  
Virus smiled. "I like it. Can we play again." she held the deck to Noah.  
  
"Some other time, Virus." he patted her head again. "Keep it. Its yours."  
  
Virus looked at the cards. "Oh!" she held them to her. "thanks.."  
  
"Go get some rest, Virus before your training begins again." Noah said; walking away.  
  
Virus nodded and wathc Kiya run to Noah. They both had tooken off in a hurry. ~Wonder what wrong.~ she thought to herself.  
  
She looked down at her deck and flip that card on top over. The Crush card shown.  
  
She looked at it. ~virus type..~ and then flipped the second one. The Angel of Darkness.  
  
Virus ran a finger over the top of the card. ~Pretty...~ She didn't now what happen when she played her first duel. She felt as if someone older and way more experince then her; had taken over when she dueled.  
  
"Virus." the young girl turned to see Hideki waiting for her.  
  
Virus stuck the deck in her pocket and ran to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooooo!! Look like her Yami is showing some signs of being in Virus! ^^ Anywas Review! Ryou:STOP SAYING MY LINE!!ITS MINE!! Riku:Wow. You really like saying 'review.' Ryou:STOP IT!! Sora:REVIEW! Ryou:NOO!! Kairi:REVIEW!! Ryou:STOOOOP!! Cloud:Review?? Ryou:ARGH!! *tackles Cloud* Bakura:*chuckles* Chibi.V:Weview!! ^^ Ryou:N-O-O-O-O-O-O-OOOOOOO!!! ^^ 


	3. Child of Light Child of Darkness

VIRUS ORIGIN  
  
  
  
Child of Light, Child of Darkness  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was getting tired of it. Sick and tired. She was always destroying something. She ahd passed her tests. She had assain the people she was sent after; spilling blood for the first time. The cops didn't have a single stinky clue to the kill and who did it.  
  
She had Tokyo on high alert. And everyone was petriefied.  
  
So why was she so bored? Why couldn't she do anything fun besides killing? Why couldn't she go outside only at night to assainate people? And why are these why's getting on her nerves?  
  
'ZMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!'  
  
~'lectricty..~  
  
Virus turned to the wall as she sat on her bed. She put her hand against it. ~I shouldn't, cause i'll cause a blackout. Hmmm.~ She could feel the energy through the wall.  
  
~Blackout means no energy and no energy means....~ Virus put her hands against the wall. ~take away...~  
  
'ZIIIIP!'  
  
'ZIIIIP!'  
  
'ZIIIIP!'  
  
Virus could feel the 'lectricty go through her finger tips and spread throughout her body. ~More.~ she thought.  
  
She could feel more electricty get pulled into her.  
  
'FLICK!'  
  
'FLICK!'  
  
'BINK!'  
  
The blackout came. All the lights and anything that ran on electricty had gone out. Virus pulled her hands away; quite full from feeding again. Everything was dark; she could hear footsteps from outside her room scurrying around.  
  
Virus hand glowed neon green. She grabbed the doorknob and melted it. Slowly the door open and a white hair poke ou.  
  
"What the hell happen!?" Noah asked as the everything went out.  
  
"We don't know, sir." Kiya said. "We have no idea what happen."  
  
"Well! Find out!" he shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Outside Crater**  
  
Virus crawled out from underneath the fence and looked back at the hospital building. She looked up into the sky for the first time in her life; feeling the warmth of the sun on her face.  
  
Virus look back before running off.  
  
  
  
**Inside**  
  
The emergency power came on. Everyone began to cheer.  
  
"Sir!" Katrine cried out. "The girl, Virus! Shes gone!!"  
  
"WHAT!?? Find her!! FIND HER NOW!!" Noah roared.  
  
  
  
**Tokyo; Park**  
  
"Go on, Yugi. Go and play." Surogoku said to a twelve year old Yugi.  
  
Yugi nodded. The puzzle thumped against him as he ran to the playground. He stopped and backed up; seeing kids alittle older them him surround a couple of benches.  
  
There kids were playing the new game called 'Duel Monster.' One of the kids look up.  
  
"Hey! Look a new kid!!" one of them shouted.  
  
Some of the kids turned to Yugi. Yugi shyness came over him. He gave a small waved and backed off.  
  
"Hey, kid! Don't go!" a boy shouted. "Come over and join us."  
  
Yugi walked over; holding his puzzle. "The name is Seth." the blonde smiled.  
  
"Yugi." Yugi replied. "Yugi Motou."  
  
"Well Yugi Motou. Welcome to the Duel Tornament." Seth spread his hand. "Its not a real tornament. Its just for fun. Come on!"  
  
Yugi nodded and followed after Seth. They both sat at a table.  
  
"You have your own deck?" Seth asked.  
  
Yugi nodded and took out his deck. Seth smiled. "Cool! Lets duel." Yugi nodded once more. The puzzle rolled around as Yugi shouted something.  
  
"Hey guys! Seth is taking on the newbie!" a kid cried out.  
  
All the girls and boys ran to go gather around them.  
  
  
  
A girl with a blue beanie over her head; wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and blue navy jeans along with black boots, appeared.  
  
Virus stood there watching a group of kids surround a table. She shudder slightly as she felt the cold wind whip at her.  
  
~I wish the sun was warmer.~ she thought.  
  
"Hello there, miss."  
  
Virus look up to seee a short rounded man with grey bangs peeking from underneath his cap. He wore a dark jacked over his white shirt and dark blue jean along with it.  
  
"Hello." Virus answered. She smiled.  
  
"Why aren't you playing with the others, little one?" Surogoku asked.  
  
"I just got here."  
  
"By yourself?" Virus nodded. "Ah! You shouldn't be wondering by yourself. After some slaughtering of people going around."  
  
Virus frown alittle. She really wanted to forget that and just enjoy her day out. "Yes sir." Virus said. She had took off to where the other kids were.  
  
Her muscle relaxed after tensing and being poised for a attack, but none came. Virus walked towards the tabel.  
  
"Hey! Another newbiew!" A kid cried out.  
  
Everyone turned away from Yugi's forth duel.  
  
Virus stood there poised again. She saw a kid in a blue jacket covering his black shrit and wearing a buckle around his neck. He had blue pants and black and white shoes to go along with his outfit.  
  
He had crimson black spikey hair, yellow golden bangs and voilet eyes. A gold puzzle hung aruond his neck; gleaming.  
  
Yugi jumped down from finishing his fourth match.  
  
"Lets see if this newbie could beat Yugi Motou!" Seth said. He had lost to Yugi, but he was being a good sport about it. "Our new little champion."  
  
Some of the kids cheered. "Whats you name kid?" Seth asked.  
  
"Virus." she said. Some of the kids 'ooo,' her. Virus just stared at them in confusion and annoyance.  
  
"Virus, huh? Nice name. Friendly." Seth gently push Virus, but quickly found himself on his back.  
  
"Whoooa.." all the kids eyes were wide as they had seen Seth being flipped on his back in a blink of a eye.  
  
Virus kneeled to Seth. "Sorry. I get nervous when someone pushes me." she lied.  
  
"'S okay." Seth grabbed Virus offered hand. The girl easily pulled him up. She turned to Yugi.  
  
"Duel?" Yugi asked. Virus smiled and nodded.  
  
Yugi puzzle began to glow as he shouted a name 'Yugioh.'  
  
Yugi seemed alittle taller and had yellow streaks in his spiked hair. His hair eyes changed from voilet to ruby red.  
  
Virus nodded as she felt something in her stir once more.  
  
The Anubis eyes like the one on Yugi's puzzle flashed on her forehead. She didn't change much as Yami did. But she was almost his hieght. Her bangs parted in the middle and her green eyes were now the hazel with orange flamning around her black pupils.  
  
Nakht sat on the opposite side of Yami. She fished out her own deck as Yami got his ready.  
  
~Hmmm." Yami look at Nakht. ~She looks awefully familiar.~  
  
~I wish he wouold stop starind at me.~ Nakht thought.  
  
Both young ancient egyptains look at each other. "DUEL!"  
  
  
  
"Sir, we just got a strong reading right now."  
  
"Is it the girl?" Noah asked over the walkie talkie.  
  
"Could be. The reading are bouncing up and down."  
  
"Check it out! Before she expose what and who she is. She still needs to learn about the real life and i'm afraid this isn't the right time!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The two guards moved from their position.  
  
  
  
**Park**  
  
"I play Kohrebro with multiply and that takes down you monster as I use my Dark Magicain."  
  
Nakht life points drop to zero. ~I better sharpen my skills. Its been so long since I played this game.~ "Quite a good game, Yugi." Nakht smiled.  
  
"Hmmm." Yami nodded. He turned back to Yugi as Nakht slowly changed into Virus.  
  
"Wanna go play on the swings, Yugi?" Virus asked; putting away her deck.  
  
"Sure." Yugi lead Virus to the playground as the kids gather around another duel.  
  
"Where do you live?" Yugi asked. "I never see you at school. How come?"  
  
Virus began to swing higher one her swing. "I go to school. A school where I never leave home." she said.  
  
"A riddle?" Yugi said. Virus nodded. "So, you home schooled."  
  
Virus slowed down her pace and look at Yugi. "Yes! You are good!!"  
  
"Where do you live?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I live in this country, but by the number two."  
  
Yugi pondered over the riddle. "You live in this country, but by two....Two...OH!! You live in Kyushu!"  
  
Virus nodded. "Oh! You are good!" she smiled. Yugi smiled back at her. They began to swing back and forth.  
  
"Bet I could go higher then you." Virus said.  
  
"Your on!!"  
  
"There she is!!" One of the guards pointed to two kids on the swing. A boy with spiky crimson hair and another kid with white hair short as a boy.  
  
"Come on before she spots us." The second guard suggested.  
  
"Right."  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Virus leapt off her swing at a high hieght and landed gracefully on her feet. The Anubis eye flashed both on her and Yugi's forehead.  
  
Yugi slowed his swing down and ran to Virus.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yugi asked her; putting his hand on her shoulders.  
  
~Crude..I forgot..~ she thought. "Yeah, i'm okay." Virus got to her feet and on purpose fell back down. "I keep forgetting not to jump off the seat when swinging so high.  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"VIRUS!!"  
  
"Uh!" Yugi and Virus both turned to see two buff guards running for them. "Come here, Virus!"  
  
"Oh." Virus backed off as the two gurads appoarch her. Yugi stood in front of her.  
  
"Stand aside twirp. We just want the girl."  
  
"Why do you want her?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Its okay, Yugi. I know them." Virus gently pushed Yugi aside. Virus walked towards the guards and quickly kicked them in the shins.  
  
"WHAT THE!??" both gaurds jumped around; holding thier shin.  
  
"RUN YUGI!! RUUUUN!!!" Virus shouted. Yugi ran off from the guards.  
  
Virus ran after him. She looked behind to see the guards radio the walkie- talkie. ~I have to get him somewhere safe. Knowing them they were probably gonna kill him after they took me away.~  
  
Yugi turned and waited for Virus to catch up with him. He leaned on his knees; breathing hard. "What...whats...going on, Virus?" he puffed.  
  
Virus walked to Yugi and embrace him. Yugi was startled. He was never hugged by a girl. Virus let him go.  
  
~I can't let him die. He's the one and probably the last frined I ever make.~ "Yugi, go to your grandpa and leave the park quickly. I can't risk those two imbecile following you."  
  
Yugi looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" he grabbed Virus shoulders and look into her green eyes.  
  
The Anubis Eye flashed on thier foreheads.  
  
  
  
\\Who...Who are you!? What are you doing here, intruding Yugi's mind!??\\ Yami demanded; seeing another persence enter Yugi's mind.  
  
Nakht stood there in the Ancient Egyptain clothes. \\Look here. I don't know who you are or how you got into this Millenuim Puzzle.\\ Nakht said. \\All I know is that you better listen to the girl and get you and your vessel that you reside in, oughta here. That is, you want to live.\\  
  
Yami glared at the other Spirit. ~Something about her. Its ringing a familiar feeling.~ Yami nodded. \\Fine.\\  
  
Nakht nodded.  
  
  
  
Yugi blinked a couple of times. He looked around to see the Virus was gone and he was behind the bench by himself.  
  
"Come on." a gruff voice said.  
  
Yugi peeked to see the two guard lead Virus away. She looked back at Yugi and nodded to her right where his Grandpa was.  
  
Yugi slowly nodded and ran to his grandfahter. "Grandpa."  
  
"Hai, Yugi?" Surogoku looked down at his grandson; who seemed really nervous. He raised a eyebrow.  
  
"Can, can we go home? I'm getting cold." Yugi looked at his grandfather. He turned to see Virus keeping the guards occupy by causing problems. "Pleeeeeeeease??"  
  
Surogoku nodded. "Oh, alright then." he said good-bye to the people that he was talking to. "Come on Yugi. Lets go make some hot chocolate."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yugi look back with one voilet eye and one red ruby eye.  
  
  
  
Virus look back to see that Yugi was gone with his grandfahter. She gave a sigh of relief. "Oh right..OH RIGHT!!!" Virus shouted; flipping both men onto their backs.  
  
She crawled into the car and glared at the two gaurds. "I don't know what I did wrong. All I did was just go out for a walk."  
  
One of the guard got up and frown at Virus. "You snuck out of Crater without telling anyone. Leaving without a having someone with you. AND! Causing a blackout."  
  
Virus pouted and cross her arms. "Sheesh, you act like it was a crime."  
  
Both guards look at each other. Was she suppose to be acting like this? Sure shes a human, but is she supposed to be acting like a human?  
  
"And lets not forget that you strictly disobey orders and kicked us in the shin."  
  
Virsu snorted. "But I came back right?" she looked at the guards. "Blame it on teenage hormounes." she slammed the door on the first guy hand.  
  
"OUCH!!" the first guard shook his hand. "damn girl..."  
  
"Come on. Lets get her back."  
  
Both guard climbed into the car and took off.  
  
Virus put a hand on the back of the glass. One of her eyes were green as the other was hazel and flamning orange.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Awwww!! Didn't come out as I expected. Aw well! REVIEW!! Ryou:Wait!! Don't we get a say!?? Umm, no. Bakura:WHY NOT!??  
  
Because. Kaira:Because why? Because. Sora:But we want to know..WHYYY!!! Just because. Riku:But, why? BECAUSE!! Cloud:Whyyyyyy?? STOP IT!! STOP ASKING ME WHY!!! Yugi:Why? STOP!! C.Virus:WHYY!  
  
ARGH!!! Yami:Why! Isthar:Why! Malik:Why! Nakht:WHY!?? Everyone:Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, whyyyyyyyyy!?!!!??? ARRRRRRRGH!!! TOO MUCH WHY'S!!!! ARGH!!! *starts banging her head on the pan* Sora:*smiles* Oh yeah..*holds up a chibi Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Isthar, Malik, Ryou, and Virus* WHO WANTS ONE!?? Chibis:HEY!?? 


	4. Ancient Soul

VIRUS ORIGIN  
  
  
  
Ancient Soul  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you disobey all the rules! You knew you weren't suppose to pull shit like that!" Noah slammed his fist on the desk.  
  
Kiya had jumped with a start. Virus smirked. ~Humans are so easily startled.~ she thought.  
  
"And whip that damn grin off you face. OR I'LL DO IT MYSELF!!" he roared.  
  
Virus stared at him. She didn't like being yelled at. She didn't like being isolated from the world outside. Shit, she didn't like being question or scolded. And this bastard was going to now it whether he liked it or not.  
  
Virus stood up. Noah glared at her. "What the hell do you think your doing, Virus!? SIT DOWN!"  
  
Virus stared at him with her hard cold green eyes. "No."  
  
"What?" Noah asked; daring her to repeat what she said.  
  
"I said...no." Virus said again. "I don't give a damn if you thik I did something wrong." she said lowly. "But I do, give a damn. THAT YOU ARE KEEPING ME AWAY FROM OTHER PEOPLE!"  
  
Noah and Kiya backed off as her body started to heat up. Noah looked at Kiya; confused.  
  
"It happens when she is mad." outside. They could hear rain falling and thunder roaring in the distance. "And it rains when she mad, hurt, devasted. All the negative feelings."  
  
Noah nodded. He looked at Virus; who was breathing hard. Heat waves still being given off her body. "Just calm down, Virus."  
  
"NO!"  
  
'CRASH!'  
  
The glass on Noah's desk shatter from the green glowing specks. Noah stood there wide eye. She was getting out of hand.  
  
"Kiya." he said.  
  
Kiya nodded. Virus looked behind her and saw Kiya take something out of her pocket. She then felt two strong hands grab her from behind. It was Hideki.  
  
"Let me go!!" she yelled. "DAMN IT!! LET ME GO!!"  
  
Hideki winced as he felt the heat get even more hoter and the green specks blinding him. "Sometime today, KIYA!!" he shouted.  
  
"UNNNNGHHHH!!!" Virus struggled. She was about to flip Hideki over until something sharp pinched her neck.  
  
Before Virus knew it. She was knocked out.  
  
Noah watch the girl fall limp in Hideki's arms. "Go put her back in her room. This time, make sure her door is heavy guarded."  
  
"Yes, sir." Hideki carried Virus out. Noah rubbed his temples.  
  
"Sir, she still a growing girl, and still learning. Sometimes creation could get restless."  
  
"She's not suppose to be restless. She's not even suppose to be curious about the world outside this building, or even causing trouble like this! Its like she has raging teenage hurmounes!" he looked away.  
  
Kiya bite her bottom lip. "Sir, you act like she's a drone and she's not suppose to acting by herself unless givin command."  
  
"THATS RIGHT!!" Noah turned to the blonde. Kiya put her hands on the table.  
  
"Sir, you did create her by using human DNA. She is human like you and me."  
  
"Your wrong." Noah growled. "She's not human. She is something that we created out of a testtube!"  
  
Kiya shook her head. She turned to leave. There was no use of telling Noah or even convincing him that the girl was alive. If she could breath, talk, eat, live. Then she was human.  
  
~If she could bleed, like us. She could die, like us.~ Kiya walked away and down the hall.  
  
  
  
**Mess Hall**  
  
Katrine and Ashen look up from thier gossiping to see Kiya walk in.  
  
"So," Katrine started. "Did you tell him?" she asked.  
  
Kiya sat down next to the sisters. "I tried, but hes too well damn stubborn. He thinks of Virus as a mindless girl, but she isn't."  
  
Ashen nodded. "Thats what Katrine and I think. We think that something more was added to her when she was created."  
  
Kiya's fork with food on it; ceased in midair. She stared at the two. "What do you mean?"  
  
Katrine and Ashen look at each other and nodded. They looked around to see if anyone nearby was able to hear.  
  
Katrine leaned forward as Kiya did the same. "we think. that. virus may have a soul." she whispered in Kiya's ear.  
  
Kiya leaned back and stared at the two wide eyed. "what makes you think that?" she asked; lowly.  
  
"well, when you create something. the creation are like empty shells. they don't act on thier own, they act on the orders that are given. and they don't have souls of thier own."  
  
"so basically." Katrine added. "that noah was right. virus is supposed to be acting like a mindless drone, but she isn't, because."  
  
"she has a soul?" Kiya said.  
  
Ashen nodded. "human beings have soul and if we didn't. we would be acting like living mindless drones."  
  
Kiya nodded, but was also confused. "but how did she get a soul?"  
  
Ashen and Katrine shrugged. "thats what we intend to find out. we tend to run some test on virus and see if its true."  
  
  
  
  
  
**Virus Room**  
  
'PUNCH!'  
  
'PUNCH!'  
  
'PUNCH!'  
  
"Hey! Seattle down in there."  
  
"Screw you!" Virus shouted. She punched the metal wall again. The metal was melting from her body heat. The rain outside was pouring more.  
  
~How dare he!~ she thought. ~How dare he think he can run my life!~ she punched the wall again.  
  
The whole room got hotter as her body heat built up. The air conditioner went on.  
  
Virus yelped and dove underneath her blankets. Her head poked out. ~damn him.~ she cursed.  
  
She looked at her knuckled to see them bleeding. She bite her bottom lip and cried out.  
  
Virus sat on her bed and teared at the sheets. Ripping up a piece of long cloth and wrapped it around her knuckle.  
  
'Cr-e-e-e-e-ak!'  
  
"Virus? Honey?" a gentle voice called out.  
  
Virus looked up to see a familiar and friendly face. She smiled. "Hi, Miss. Shiyen." Virus said.  
  
She stood up and bow. Ashen smiled. "Virus, you have to come with us. Me and Katrine along with Kiya are going to do some test."  
  
Virus glared and snorted. She sat back on her bed and cross her arms. "No, thanks."  
  
Ashen smiled. "Not for Noah, honey. Just for us."  
  
Virus looked at Ashen; who was still smiling. She sighed and got up. "Fine."  
  
Ashen smiled and took the girls small hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Staduim**  
  
"And what am I suppose to do again??" Virus asked; looking around the staduim where her first duel was held at.  
  
"We want you to get through this maze by yourself. Thinking for yourself."  
  
Virus looked up; eyebrow raised. "oookay..By myself? No help??"  
  
"Thats right, Virus." Ashen voice was heard now. She watch Virus look around; confused.  
  
"If Virus can do this by herself without any commands then she must have a soul. And if she can't then we have no other explanation." Kiya nodded with Katrine.  
  
"And if she does have a soul?" Kiya asked the sisters.  
  
Ashen and Katrine looked at each other. "We don't know."  
  
Virus looked around. This was going to get difficult. She looked around. Everywhere she turned there were wall and more walls.  
  
"Do you need help, Virus?" Ashen voice ran over.  
  
"NO!!" Virus shouted. ~I can do this by myself.~ she walked on.  
  
"Hmmm..." Ashen leaned over; thinking.  
  
Virus turned a corner and saw another dead end. ~Aw, man...~  
  
\\Let me out.\\  
  
"Huh??" Virus looked around. "Who, who said that??"  
  
\\Let me out. I can get us out of here.\\  
  
Virus looked around. She was clearly by herself. "Is there something wrong, Virus?" Katrine asked.  
  
Virus shook her head. "No." She looked around. "Where are you?" she asked; looking around.  
  
The voice laughed gently. \\In your head silly! Talk back to me! But in your mind.\\  
  
Virus closed her eyes. \Like this?\  
  
The vioce laughed again. \\Yes. Listen to me, Virus.\\  
  
\How do you know my name?\  
  
\\Because i'm you. And you are me.\\  
  
\Huh?\ Virsu was confused.  
  
\\Just let me take over and I could get us outght here. Then we can talk.\\  
  
Virus seemed to think. \Your are that persence that takes over when I dueled, huh?\  
  
She felt a mental nod. \\Yes. I won't lie. It was me.\\  
  
\Ahhh! Okay. Then go ahead and take away.\  
  
The Anubis Eye flashed on her forehead.  
  
  
  
"LOOK!! The computers! They are going haywire again!" Kiya cried out; pointing out at the computers.  
  
"Yes! And look theres a light coming from the maze!!" Katrine pointed. Kiya and Ashen looked over.  
  
  
  
Nakht looked around and smirk. ~Childs play.~ she thought and ran.  
  
It only took the young priestess a couple of minutes to get out of the maze by herself. She sat down and closed her eyes. She wanted to talk to VIrus since the girl knew that she was there.  
  
She wanted to get to know her Light.  
  
Ashen, Katrine, and Kiya all looked at each other.  
  
Virus had a Soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Next Day; Mess Hall**  
  
Kiya had came back after taking Virus back to her room from her training. The girl was getting restless and bulldozing through the drones and robots pretty fast. Tonight she was being sent out to assainate another person.  
  
"But how did she get one?" Ashen asked.  
  
Kiya sipped her drink as Katrine shrugged. "Maybe there is something more to Virus then meets the eye."  
  
"Maybe she could of have inherited something from the DNA blood sample that she was created out of." Kiya pointed out.  
  
Katrine nodded. "And who was that again?"  
  
"Malik, Ishtar Malik." Ashen said; looking at Virus profile.  
  
The three girls looked at each other. If Virus did inherit something from this Malik person. Then maybe about the boy was different, but they couldn't be sure until the two meet face to face.  
  
"tomorrow. we'll get virus out of her cell and let her roam the streets like she did last time." Ashen said.  
  
Kiya and Katrine nodded. "sounds good."  
  
"Good."  
  
Ashen picked up her snadwhich and took a bite oughta it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looks like Virus is starting to notice that her Yami is there. ^^ And Malik will be showing up in the next chappie! ^^ So watch out for that one! ^^ Virus:KYAAAAAAAAAA!!! KILLER DEMON!!!!! I&M:*sweatdrop* Nakht:I think she had sugar again... *nods* And they thought I was demented. Nakht:You are and always will be. *pouts* Ishtar:REVIEW!! Ryou:THATS MY LINE!! 


	5. Emotion Proves It All

I guess you guys really wanted Malik and his Yami. ^^ Malik:What can I say?? Ishtar:We are both very irrestable. Virus:*falls off the chair laughing* YOUR VOICE IS!! Both:... Tis true. I started laughing when I heard your guys voices when I borrowed the tape from Sage. It was funny!! Your guys's voices sounded funny! It perfer you japaneses voices, tho... I&M:....*gets ready to punch Mori* AAAAAAAAA!!! *runs* ChibiV:??? Nakht:*sweatdrop* You read on and look out for 'FireStarter,' and another fic by FukaiMori here....*runs after the three* ChibiV:CHEESE!! ^^ Everyone:Awww...  
  
Yami Malik-Isthar Twleve Summer Old-12 year old *tis a old saying of how old you are; like i'm 15 winters old. I was born in January^^*  
  
  
  
VIRUS ORIGIN  
  
  
  
  
  
Emotions Prove It All  
  
  
  
  
  
A young egyptain with platanium blonde of twelve summers old; look down from the slide he was on. He watch his egyptain sister, Isis and thier friend, Hannah; playing in the sand.  
  
Malik look up to see a girl enter the playground with another kid with spikey black crimson hair. Right away he knew who the kid was and was afraid that the Spirit in his Millenuim Rod will take over by force and try to kill Yugi like its been trying for sometime.  
  
He look bak at the girl with white hair and brown tan skin. ~She sort of looks like me, only she had white hair, but the same color skin.~ Malik thought. He find himself suddenly staring at the puzzle around Yugi's neck.  
  
Malik slid down and jumped off the slide and plowed into Hannah's and Isis castle on accident.  
  
"MALIK!!" The two girls shouted. But it wasn't Malik they were yelling at; it was the Spirit of the Rod.  
  
  
  
"Its sort of a secret why I amde you run; Yugi." Virus said. "And why those guys were after me."  
  
Yugi nodded in respect. "Who were those ladies that drop you-OOOFF!!" Yugi was quicky tackled by another boy.  
  
Virus saw a boy with the same color skin as her and light yellow hair; tackle her friend.  
  
"MALIK!!" Virus turned to see Isis and Hannag rushing towards them/  
  
"GEROFF ME!! MALIK!!" Yugi shouted. He was about to let the Spirit of his puzzle out so it will be a fair fight, but Malik was lifted off him.  
  
"GHAAAAHHH!!" Ishtar flew back and onto his back in the sand. He look up to see a girl almost like him; glowering at him. He grinned and clutched his Millenuim item. Isthar was going to try and control the girl's mind.  
  
Virus eyes widen. She felt somthing trying to creep in her mind, but felt her own Spirit fight back; trying to prevent it.  
  
Isis was staring at the girl; who had started shaking her head viciously. She remembered the vision she had earlier. Isis also looked at Yugi; knowing he was the chosen one for the Pharaoh.  
  
"Isis." Hannah said. "Isn't that the girl from your visions?"  
  
Isis nodded. "Then we know whats going to happen next, ne?" she asked.  
  
Hannah nodded. There was soon going to be a fight between this almost look alike of Malik and Malik. Then the water were going to fall from the heavens out of nowwhere even though there wasn't a single storm cloud visible.  
  
"Run." Isis said. Hannah turned and ran as the young egyptain girl grabbed Yugi and ran.  
  
Yugi was surprised and stunned at how Virus threw Malik off. Even though she had now idea why Malik attacked him. And he was trying to figure out how could she even been that strong, but he found himself being pulled by a pretty egyptain girl.  
  
"What are you doing, Isis!?" Yugi demanded. He had know Isis and her brother from school along with Hannah. So, it was no shock that he will find all three of them together.  
  
"Getting you to safety, Yugi." Isis replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Thats why." Hannah pointd to Isthar and Virus battling. Yugi turned to see the almost twins attacking each other.  
  
the only thing that was wrong with the picture is that there were little green specks around Virus.  
  
  
  
Kiya, Ashen, and Katrine raced out of the car. They had been observing Virus of how she deals outside in the real world.  
  
They had seen a boy the same hieght as her and guessed that the two knew each other from the day Virus escaped.  
  
The three had been watching the two kids talk and play with each other; until Virus friend was tackled by another boy.  
  
Kiya was about to jump out of the car to help the kid, but Katrine stopped the blonde.  
  
"Let see what Virus does." Ashen said.  
  
Kiya nodded and saw Virus flung the boy off her friend. Now the three women were running towards the platnuim blonde and thier Virus as thye started to fight.  
  
Knowing what Virus can do. They were going to try and save the boy from being hurt or worse; from being killed by thier assain.  
  
"You grab Virus, Katrine. I'll try to get her shots and Kiya. you go grab the boy out of harms way!"  
  
Kiya nodded and went to grab Isthar. Ashen kneeled to her duffle bag nad unzipped it; fishin out liquids that will knock Virus out. Katine had quickly grabbed Virus from behind and almost screamed from the heat and radiation specks.  
  
Virus was about to swing her fist into the person that grabbed her, but stopped when she felt the grip loosen up. She turned to see Katrine on the floor; knocked out and badly injured.  
  
"Katrine!!" Virus shouted; seeing one of the scientist. The specks faded as she body heat returned to normal.  
  
Kiya, who had Isthar by the nape of his shirt and Ashen; looked up to see Katrine knocked out cold nad burnts on her body.  
  
Hannah, Yugi, and Isis were staring and to scared to do anything as they had witness something out of the ordinary just happen. Yugi quickly recovered first and ran to Virus.  
  
Virus was kneeling down next to Katrine; shaking her. She hadn't notice that the sky was darkening, forming a dark cloud. Ashen quickly injected something in her sister, before the virus itself could kill Katrine.  
  
Malik shook his head. He knew that Spirit of his Rod took over again by force. He felt a hand on his shoulders. Malik look up to se Isis and Hannah looking at him; worriedly. He looked up more as he felt something cold and wet hit the bridge of his nose and slide downto his cheek.  
  
"Katrine! Please!! Wake up!! Wake up!!" Virus shook the scientist; tears leaked down her cheek along with the sprinkles of rain. ~I didn't mean it!! I didn't mean to hurt her!! Please, let her be okay!! Pleeeassseee!!!~  
  
Yugi tried to comfort his friend. Kiya and Ashen looked at each other and nodded.  
  
People with no soul has no emotions.  
  
This proves that Virus.....  
  
Has a soul...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OKAY!! Sorry it took long!! Homework is cathing up!! There are...*looks through her book* At least about...Four chapters left for this story!! I had made this into like series or something. So look out for the fourth to complete the whole series...Its gonna be called, 'Whispery Secret,' and that won't come out for sometimes after 'FireStarter,' is finished..OH YEAH!! Look out for a story that me and my buddy; Sage a.k.a Yin wrote. 'BLIND GUARDIAN.' Blind girl, black saluki, and a Ankh to help her protect the Career of the Millenuim Puzzle from the Thief that took Pegasus Eye!! sounds intersting, ne!?? Nakht:Why couldn't it be Virus the blind girl?? Cause shes been doing to much..OH YEAH!! Comeing soon!! 'CHIBICHIBI!' Its a real cute fic. ChibichibiLoki:Wike me!? HAI! C.C.Loki:Whhee!! ^^ Nakht:I'm surrouned by morons. C.C.Loki:Whas a mowon, Nak?? Nakht:Someone whos like Mori. Demented and hyper. YEP!! ^^ *realiezes the insult* HEY!! L&N:*snickers* ChibiV:Pwease escooze any mistwakes and gwammew! Mowi is a vewy bwad witew! AM NOT!! ChibiV:^^ 


	6. Yami Nakht

Wow! I have 32 reviews...this seems to be doing better then 'Millenuim Ring.' *smiles* Anyways! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted. I had just come back from Japan! I visited my grandmother and grandfather for the first time in Japan. They usually come to America to visit my and my mother. ^^  
  
Okay. heres the next chapter. I'll try to get that other chapter out soon; that if I don't have that much homerwork for the school days I missed. *sticks out her tongue*  
  
And at least by Monday or Tuesday...I should at least my webside up. Where you can see my drawings of Virus, Nakht, Loki, and my other characters. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami Nakht  
  
**Three Days Later**  
  
  
  
Virus sat across from Noah; who was clearly upset with the girl.  
  
"Refused all of them." a stack of papers fell ontop of the desk. "All tests and training refused." Noah massaged his temples.  
  
Virus sighed and sunk in her chair. She didn't care if she was in trouble. All she cared was that if Katrine was alright from being burned by Virus body heat.  
  
'SLAM!'  
  
"Virus!"  
  
Virus looked up; the rush of adrenaline coursed through her body quickly. Noah was glaring down at her; annoyingly. She just smirked and easily matched his anger. Or at least she thought it was her anger.  
  
Noah watched before his eyes. Watch the white bangs separate and the eyes changed.  
  
"Who-who are you!??" the young Kaiba demanded; backing away from a white hair girl. Nakht smiled.  
  
"It is none of your concern of who I am." she said; sitting on the desk. Noah edge around the girl.  
  
"What are you? And how did you changed just now? I never created Virus to shiftshape."  
  
Nakht glared at Noah with her queer eyes. "I'm the soul that reside in this vessel. Your little creation."  
  
"A soul? But Vi-"  
  
"She does and she has!" Nakht snapped. "And I don't like the way you've been treating my Light, my reincarnation."  
  
"Reincarnation."  
  
"Yes, Noah. The girl you made is my reincarnation, but a sort of replica the boy at the park. Even though she wasn't supposed to be." The Ancient Priestess frowned.  
  
"What boy?" Noah was confused. About this Spirit and how Virus had a soul to even begin with.  
  
"Malik! Who else, Noah!??" Nakht snarled. ~He the one that made Virus, and he can't remember who he tried to make her after!? Pathetic..~  
  
"Oh." Noah stared at the Priestess. He wasn't approving this..'soul.' "Why are you even in Virus?? get out her body." he demanded.  
  
Nakht looked at him; surprised and laughed. Noah was taken back. "Its no wonder she's not acting the way she was created to do. Your plagueing her!"  
  
"I'm plagueing her!?" Nakht snarled. "No, your are plagueing her. Creating a human to be your little assain. Controling her to do your bidding and for what!?" she spat. "To kill your half brother Seto Kaiba."  
  
Naoh was about to ask how she about his brother, but the Spirit caught him off. "I know everything about you and your little plan." she glared at him.  
  
The ANubis Eye flashed on her forehead. "And I won't stand for it!"  
  
"Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!" Noah was flunged back by a faded Red Eye Black Dragon. He looked up to see the Dragon dip his muzzle close to Noah's face.  
  
Nakht stood there; glaring at Noah. "This is a warning, Noah! You do anymore of your poisning to my Light. Your head will be lunch for my Red Eyes."  
  
Noah flinched as the black muzzle came closer.  
  
Virus gasped then held her head and fell to the ground. The Red Eyes disappeared. Noah eyes were wide as he was just close to death.  
  
'FUMP!'  
  
He heard something fall. He scrambled up to see Virus unconcious. He kneeld to the girl; staring at her in a whole new way.  
  
  
  
  
  
A know that was quite short. I'll try to do better next time! ^^ Sora:*yawns* Riku:*yawns* Kairi:*yawns Bakura:*yawns* Ryou:*yawns* Virus:*yawns* ChibiVirus:*yawns* Nakht:*yawns* Cloud:*yawns* Malik:*yawns* Ishtar:*yawns* Yugi:*yawns* Yami:*yawns* *yawns* Bet I made you yawn. ^^ *falls alsleep* Everyone:*falls alsleep also* Josh:Hey! Taking a trip from America to Jaon takes it out of ya..*yawns and falls alsleep also* 


	7. WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH Gomenne

F.M:GOMEN-NE!!! SORRRYYY!!!!!!!! But I won't be updating at all!! SORRY!!! You are going to be hanging for awhile. I'm sorry I kept you haning this long!!  
  
Sora:Sure you are.  
  
F.M:Shut up!! *whacks Sora with a frying pan* I meant to finish/get chapter 5 up, but couldn't because me and my mother are going back to Japan, Tokyo to spend my Christmas vacation with my grandparents, but its alittle to late and I've been trying to get homework for the weeks i'll be gone.  
  
Bakura:Does that include you getting on that one specific teacher nerves??  
  
F.M:Uhhh, hai???   
  
Ryou:I remember! You keep bugging this one teacher for your vacation homerwork, and the tea-*get his mouth covered by Mori*  
  
F.M:URUSAI!! shut up Anyways. I won't be updating 'Virus Origin,' for awhile, but I did do a story with my best friend. Its called 'Hirkari Girls' and its under a name called 'Neko and Inu-chan.' ^^ I'm Neko-chan.   
  
Yami:ANYWAYS!!  
  
F.M:Yeah! Anywho! Just look out for that one. We already did the chapters for the story so, when you read it just keep one thing in mind. That story was made like looooooooooong ago.  
  
Chibi chibi Loki:Wike in ancwient egypt??  
  
F.M:Uhhhhh, not that long ago.  
  
Everyone:*sweatdropped*  
  
Riku:Are you done with your annocements??  
  
F.M:Ummmmmmmmmmmm.......*thinks* Yep! Thats it!!  
  
Yugi:Okay. And do us all a favor, Mori.  
  
F.M:What??  
  
Marik:Don't try and crash the plane like last time.  
  
F.M:I DIDN'T TRY AND CRASH THE PLANE LAST TIME!! IT WAS YOUR BAKAYONARA MALIK FAULT!! bastard  
  
Marik:???? Oh, okay...  
  
F.M:....  
  
Everyone:*sweatdropped more*  
  
F.M:This saturday I'll be gone and I won't be back until January 6th or the 10th. AND JUST HOPE!! That Sage will be nice enough to lend me her laptop, and if she does then I could update my stories. Just hope!! Cross your fingers and pray!!   
  
Bakura:*grins evily* Or just e-mail her at Sage3000@aol.com. ^^  
  
F.M:BAKURA!!  
  
Bakura:What!??  
  
F.M:*sighs and shakes her head*  
  
Malik:I'm gonna make the plane crash this time...*laughs evily*  
  
Everyone:*sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi:We're gonna die, are we Yami??  
  
Yami:..... 


	8. Assaination

Virus Origin "Assaniantion"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A dark figure quickly and quietly leaped on the top of the roofs; reaching its destenation to kill. The small figure landed on the edge of the roof top; crouching on all fours. Two green eyes glowed from underneath the bangs.  
  
  
Virus moved along the edge of the rooftop quickly and quietly. She stopped at the edge and jumped one more time.  
  
  
  
**Crater**  
  
Noah was busy in his own personal lab, to busy to not notice the time fly by. Nobody didn't know what he was doing or even bother to ask, they just left him in peace.  
  
~We'll just see how that Soul acts with this new creation...~ Noah thought. He took a step back to see that the DNA he created was complete; and grinned.  
  
~Prepare to meet your equal, Virus.~  
  
Now, all he needed to do was to grow at a very fast rate...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes sparked a neon green as she stood in front of the place she was supposed to be. ~Okay, now I just need to assainate whoever and i'm oughta here.~  
  
Virus jumped down and landed next the building. She looked up to see a puzzle with a eye in the middle and to see the porch lamp on. The white hair girl was confused, she was usually sent into the city and take out people in big industries, but why would she be sent to a little place like this??  
  
Virus stood in her place, arm crossed as she was pondering over this mission. "Virus, what are you doing Virus? You are supposed to assainate, not stand around and do nothing." a voice said inside her ear.  
  
Virus rolled her eyes and pressed her index finger against the chip in her ear. "Hey, who's doing the killing here!? You or me?? I can stand here all I want; unless you people wanna start doing your own blood work!" Nakht's voice yelled into the chip.  
  
Her only respond was silence.   
  
"Sorry about that, Virus." the voice muttered. Nakht snorted and let her otherself take over.   
  
Virus looked up and leaped. She quickly clinged to the side of the window like a spider and reared back her hand; which began to glow a neon green. She put her index against the window and made a circle.   
  
Quickly and quietly she caught the glass and held onto and crawled inside. There, she set aside the glass on the nearby dresser and looked around.  
  
~The guy is supposed to be in this room, somewhere.~ Virus looked around, she could hear breathing, soft breathing. A smirk formed on her face as her right arm became a deadly glowing neon blade. ~He's making my job too easy.~ she though and turned to the breathing.  
  
~Ususally big guys would have security guards in thier rooms or outside and they usually have a sercurity alarms wired all over the place; even though it doesn't do any good for them when I come around to assainate them.~  
  
Virus crept closer to the body, she couldn't feel a dark aura in the room; but someone else did.   
  
\\Wait.\\ Virus stopped in her tracks, her arm still transform in the green neon blade. \Why?\  
  
\\Can't you feel it? Its the same vibe that I felt when you met that boy.\\  
  
\You mean Yugi? Your feeling the same vibe when I met Yugi??\  
  
Nakht gave a mental nod. \\Thats right.\\ Virus felt her adrenaline raise, her heart hammering against her chest.  
  
~They wouldn't...~ The young assain lowered her blade, her arm transforming back to normal. It would had took a normal human being to figure this out, but being unnormal; Virus figured out quickly. She looked around as Nakht let the girl on the aura surrounding them. A bright light flashed.  
  
"Who are you to dare and try and kill, Yugi." a young dark voice demanded.  
  
Virus turned around to see Yugi, but much more serious and deadlier. Yami stepped towards the girl, but only to see it was the same girl from the park. Only this time this girl was to here to kill his young Hikari.  
  
The Anubis eye flashed on his forehead. "Bastard..." Yami cursed and raised a hand. Virus eyes widen and took a step back, not noticing that the same eye was flashing on her forehead.  
  
"Don't you even dare and try and kill my Light!" another version of Virus snarled; only her bangs was parted in the middle and her eyes were queer looking. Hazel with a red orange flamning around the pupil.  
  
Yami lowered her hand to see another fellow Yami protecting her own Light. He glared at the new Yami. "Why not!? She tried to kill my Hikari and her friend!!"  
  
Nakht glared at the young pharaoh. "Like she knew she was sent here to assainate the boy! If she did! She wouldn't had come here!!"  
  
"Mmm..." Yugi sat up in his bed and leaned over and turned on the lamp. His eyes widen as he saw a harder version of himself standing there with two white hair girls, only one was dressed in egyptain clothing with queer looking eyes as the other had green eyes and dressed in a black coat the splited just below her chest.  
  
"V-virus!?" Yugi threw back his covers and looked at Nakht to Yami; who looked back at his Light. "Who-who are you people!????"  
  
Yami quickly went to Yugi side as he felt overwhelming fear strike the boy. He embraced the boy in a tight hug. "I'm your Yami, Yugi as you are my Light. I'm the Spirit trapped inside the puzzle and was set free once you put it back together."  
  
Yugi clinged onto his Yami, he felt safe some how and liked it alot. He opened up his eyes and stared back at the twin of Virus, just remebering they were both there. He let go of Yami and kneeled next to Virus.  
  
Yami crept closer to the boy, incase Virus tried to pull a fast one. Nakht just crossed her arms and watched the other Spirit.  
  
"virus??" Yugi put a hand on his friends shoulder. Virus looked up at Yugi; her cheeks glistening with...tears? "Virus, are you crying?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Crying, are you crying??"   
  
Virus rubbed the back of her hand against her cheek, only to feel it was wet. ~???~ "Whats this wet stuff???"  
  
Yugi looked at his friend. "You don't know what it is? You cried when one of the ladies were hurt, remember?" Virus nodded, how could she forget. Yugi looked at his friend. "Your, your different, huh??"  
  
Nakht was taken back as Virus looked up at him and sighed. She stood up and dust herself off and looked at the young Priestess. Nakht crossed her arms. \\Its your choice.\\  
  
Virus nodded and lead Yugi to his bed. "You're right. I'm not really a normal girl. I'm really a creation created out of a testtube. They call me a VirusHuman. I'm the first of my kind and I was created to kill; i'm an assain."  
  
Yugi and Yami eyes widen. Nakht leaned against the dresser and watched the three. Virus lowered her head. "I guess you kind of figured it out, why i'm here." Yugi nodded. "But i'm not gonna kill you."  
  
Virus stared into the violet eyes then looked at Yami. "I can't kill you, both of you. You two are my friends, and the only friends that I ever had besides, Nakht!" she looked at her twin. "I guess they knew that you had contacted with me and sent me here to do the job I was suppposed to do, but i'm not. I disobeyed orders before. I could do it again."  
  
Yugi nodded. "So, you really had..."  
  
Virus nodded. "You must really feel disgusted with me. Knowing that you my friends with a girl who kills." Yugi shook his head and edge closer to the girl.  
  
"No, not at all. Your my friend, human or not." he embraced Virus.   
  
Virus eyes widen then slowly embraced him back. Nakht walked over as she heard Virus called out to her. She too, was quickly brough into the hug.  
  
Yami stood by then felt a hand snatched a fist full of his clothes and dragged him into the hug.  
  
"Shove some pride down you throat, Yami." Virus said. Yugi giggled.   
  
The four hugged each other and stayed that way for sometime.  
  
  
  
~*Neko Neko Hotel*~  
  
Kiya let out a sigh and threw her keys on the nearby table; she was tired after a long hard day at work and really need a bath to soothe her.  
  
She set down her purse and turned on the lamp, she then walked into the kitchen and turned on the light in there. There she was met with a surprised guest.  
  
Noah sat on the kitchen table and was grinning at Kiya. "Hello there."  
  
Kiya looked at him startled. "How-how did you get in here??" she looked around; seeing if anyone else was in here.  
  
Noah jumped of the table, dressed in black leather. He walked towards the young blonde. "The lady downstairs gave my a spare. I told her that I lost my key to our room."  
  
Kiya backed up and ran with Noah right on her. She ran into her room and tried slam her door, but Noah was stronger then her and threw the door open. Kiya fell down and quickly tired to get up, but the young man was ontop of her.  
  
"What-what are you doing!??" Kiya shrieked as she was pushed on the bed. She began to crawl away from Noah, but he grabbed her ankles then was greeted with a nasty kick in the mouth.  
  
As Noah was busy rubbing his jaw, Kiya headed into the living room and grabbed the phone. "Operator." a lady answered from the other line.  
  
"Hello!? Op-" the phone was yanked away from her and the whole thing was pulled out from the wall. Kiya turned to see Noah there; grinning.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to do it in the bed; thats fine." he held the young scared blonde close to him. "As long its done and I get pleasure from it; i'm totally satiesfied."  
  
Kiya eyes widen with fear as Noah tore her shirt off. She put up a struggle, but she was thrown against the wall and her skirt and undergarment was ripped off.  
  
"now...lets hear you scream as i pour something in you for you to carry for me for some weeks." Noah growled in her ear.   
  
Kiya eyes squeezed shut in pain as Noah began to thrust himself into her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm so horrible....I'M SORRY!! Two things had got in my way....One! Finals and two..WRITERS BLOCK...EEK! I HATE IT!!!!!!! And I'll try to get them posted up as fast as I can, as long I don't suffer from writers block or...anything else....  
Virus:He..he..  
Nakht:Now, this..was something different.  
And I know Hannah wants to be in the next chapter, (^^) but I need another person (or more) to be other creations. And if they do want to be a creation in the next chapter (and maybe future chapters..) Leave the name you want to be known by and your powers too! ^^  
Virus:He..he..  
Nakht:*looking at Virus and waved her hand in front of her eyes* Hello?? Anyone home??  
Bakura:She's been trumatized.  
Ryou:*nods*  
Virus:He...he...he......  
Yugi:Really trumatized.  
Yami:*nods*  
Oh, I can fix that..*whacks her with a big frying pan*  
Virus:DAMN YOU!!!!!! *chases Mori*  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs*  
Nakht:Serves her right.  
Everyone:*nods*  
*in the background* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chibi Virus and Loki:WEVIEW!!!!!  
Malik:And don't forget! You wanna be one of the creations in the next chappie! Leave the name you wanna be known by, your powers, and your appearance too! Or how else is she gonna describe you?  
Isthar:DO IT FOR ME!! DO IT FOR THE LITTLE PEOPLE!!!!  
Everyone:O.o??  
Yugi:YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT ME!!!!!! 


End file.
